Lowri Capet
Lowri Capet is a character used by Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves and was named after Wayward Daughter. Lowri is the sixth child of Avril and Phillippe Capet. Lowri is the youngest triplet, with two older triplet brothers, Dean and Samuel 'Sammy' Capet. She is three quarters Type 1 and 1/4 Type 2 and has the extra gift of Command, as well as Precognition gained from Sam. She is a member of the Firelock Coven. Appearance Lowri is obviously exceptionally attractive, being a vampire. She is very tall, and gets her height - exactly 6ft - from her father. She is quite well tanned, for a vampire, and has lovely dark hair. It's naturally wavy, and she keeps it about shoulder length, with a side fringe. Lowri's eyes are oceanic blue, and more often than not layered with some light mascara. Lowri will not be very bothered with dressing up, normally wearing simple clothing, for example a hoodie and jeans. Ability Lowri possesses all of the usual gifts and abilities common to vampires: namely enhanced speed and strength, incredibly acute senses, and the ability to track and to sense the presence of others. She is also immortal, and her skin is impenetrable to almost anything. She can turn others using her venom. In addition to these, she also possesses 2 other abilities, one of her own and one gained from her mate. Her first ability is Command, which she possesses naturally and this lets her persuade others and manipulate reality by using her vocal commands. She always needs to be able to speak to access this ability. She has once used the ability to force a person back to life, and while it is not very limited as an ability, she becomes very tired and physically drained after using it for too long. She first manifested this ability not long after birth, where she Commanded her father to change her brother Sam's name from Robert to Sam. Her second ability, which she gained from her mate and brother Sam by forming a blood bond, is Precognition. Using this, she can detect the future in many different ways. She can dream the future subconsciously or see it in visions while awake, and she can sometimes detect it vaguely in the form of instincts, though this is imprecise. She finds it very difficult to force herself to use this ability, finding it much easier for the ability to activate itself. Family & Relationships She is the daughter of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making her a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and she is the youngest of their triplets. She also has one living uncle on her maternal side, Dean Ellana. Her mate is Samuel Capet, who is also her older brother. She has many siblings: *Jack Capet is her oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are her older twin sisters *Dean and Samuel Capet are her older triplet brothers *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are her older quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Kyler, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are her younger quintuplet brothers Personality Lowri is kind, loving and generous, and is also very fun-loving. She loves a challenge, will try anything, and mostly just seeks entertainment. Due to her ability, she tends to get her own way, and in some manner is quite spoilt, but isn't selfish. She isn't sure how she'd cope without the use of that ability. She's weird and random, and tends to have the entire coven wrapped around her little finger. Home Like the rest of her family and coven, Lowri lives in a beautiful, immense palace outside Otsu in Japan. The home is large and impressive, built in the traditional Japanese style, and it and its accompanying grounds were specifically created by Tomas Reddan for the coven. The house consists of 6 stories. The first story, an underground one, consists solely of cells used to contain those who'd tried to attack the coven or who'd broken their laws. The ground floor is dedicated to state purposes, and contains a crown room, a throne room and soundproof meeting rooms which are impossible to eavesdrop on. There is also a secret library, known only to a few members. This floor can be accessed separatedly from the floors above, where the coven live, in order to separate state business from their everyday lives. The second floor contains a kitchen, living and reception rooms, breakfast rooms and dining rooms, another library, a well-equipped gym, an indoor swimming pool and a cinema room. The next 2 floors contain bedrooms, guestrooms, ensuites, bathrooms, shower-rooms, playrooms and nurseries. The final floor is an attic which spans the entire building and which is occupied and used by the Goldston wolf pack. The grounds are extensive, spanning for miles. They contain gardens, a training yard, Guardhomes, swimming pools, sportgrounds, woods, wilderlands, lakes and streams. In some directions they reach the coast, and the coven have their own cliffs and private beach. Etymology Lowri is a Welsh name which means "laurel", and this also has Greek and Latin roots which mean "crowned victorious". She was named after Wayward Daughter. She has no middle name. Her surname, Capet, will mean "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Lowri is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and that could be a reference to that. History Lowri was the youngest of the triplets born, and within moments, she'd Commanded her brother's name from Robert to Samuel. Aidan, Riley and Jensen Firelock-Reddan were also born on the same day. After a few weeks, the triplets asked Sienna Best to accelerate their age and make them adults, originally just to experiment, but they all chose to remain at this new age. Sam and Lowri began their relationship soon after this, and they kept it secret for a while, but no one really reacted when it was made public, despite them being siblings. After Dean Ellana was recreated using Illustration, Lowri Commanded him to be a vampire and to fully accept it. Roughly a month after Tannith Reddan's death in the battle against the Braşov Coven and the Children of the Moon, Lowri realised that she could successfully Command her to live again. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters